Mischief Witches
by Satomi-chan
Summary: Four witches rediscover the marauder's map which was left behind for their mischievous use. They decide to recreate the infamous Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs pretending to be the female reincarnations of the marauders.
1. Open Compartment

**Open Compartment**

Tristen Ginger was lucky enough to find an empty compartment on the Hogwart's Express and thought she was even luckier when a black haired girl slammed open her compartment door breathless. The girl had just interrupted Tristen as she stared out the window in silent thought. Tristen stared at the girl hoping to be a new friend. The girl scanned the compartment until her eyes set on Tristen.  
'is it alrigh' if I sit here?'  
'Yeh, sure.' Tristen replied with a welcoming smile. The girl trudged in with her luggage and managed to bring her trunk up top, then sat herself down opposite of Tristen rather shyly.

'Are you a first year too?' Tristen couldn't help but blurt out as she looked at the girl with an after effect of feeling stupid. The girl gave a weak smile and nodded. There was a moment or two of uncomfortable silence. As they sat there staring out the window. Until Tristen., determined to make a new friend, broke the ice.

'I'm sorry, what's your name?'

'Angelica Palen.' Tristen smiled back at her. It was the beginning of a new friendship.

'I'm Tristen Ginger. Aren't you nervous?'

'Yeah.' Angelica smiled nervously and looked down. This, for some reason, made Tristen give a small laugh. 'Me too. I guess I'm also really excited! We're finally learning magic! And I'm also excited about being away from my parents, but I'll miss them. And of course I like meeting new people. But then I'm sure homework of course is gonna really suck!' Angelica laughed a little.

'Yeah! And the teachers!...'

The two girls began to laugh and talk until their stomachs growled and the trolley came around. They continued to laugh and eat more until once more their compartment door slammed open. Two girls stood in the door way. Both had brilliantly long hair, except that one had black hair and the other was blond. They certainly were not sister, probably because their structures were different, but they both had a somewhat similar air of arrogance to them. Tristen looked at them, as they already were in their robes, feeling a little uncomfortable; and yet, Tristen still smiled and welcomed them with a brief 'Hello.'

'First years?' The blond girl asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'Yeah. You?' Tristen merely smiled and kept her gaze on the two. For a moment it seemed that they wouldn't answer and just leave. But Tristen mustn't get her hope up.

'Yes. It seems so. I don't suppose either of you two would know if you would land in Slytherin, would you now?' Tristen and Angelica shrugged and shook their heads. The black haired girl smirked. The blond, however, squinted her eyes before responding. 'Shame. Well, I better not waste any more time.' And without another word the two girls turned their heads away and shut the door. Tristen and Angelica brought out their look of disgust. 'Could've bin a bit nicer. Didn't need to act so rude.' Tristen mumbled and Angelica agreed then turned the subject to something much more pleasant.

Hopefully, for the last time, their compartment door opened again. This time it was a male face that looked at Tristen then at Angelica. The handsome boy let himself in and took a seat a bit away from Tristen. 'Sorry to barge in on you girls like this.' He breathed. 'But theres a crowd of girls huntin' down me 'n my mates, and I was just lucky enough to give them all the slip.' The girlst stayed quiet and stared at him. His hair was dark brown and somewhat messy. His cheeks were rosy and he had a rather charming smile.

'What's your name?' The boy asked Tristen.

'Its' Tristen Ginger.'

'And yours?'

'Angelica Palen.'

'Mine's Bradley. Bradley Borne.' The girls nodded off and went back to staring out the winder after a quick glance at each other. They rather not talk infron of Bradly, something of a discomfort.

'So, why aren't you girls chasing after a catch like me?' Bradly questioned with a teasing smirk. He was trying to be amusing. The girls looked at him sort of bewildered.

'Were we supposed to?' Tristen smiled weakly for she had nothing else to say to this absurd remark. Bradley looked down in a bit of disappointment, but brought himself back up.

'Relax, relax! I was teasing. It seemed a little tense in here that's all.' Both girls couldn't help but smile at his cute attempt to loosen things up. Before Bradley could continue he was interrupted by the clash of the compartment door opening once again. Another male figure stood in the way. He wasn't as good-looking as Bradley, but he was rather cute. His blondish-brownish hair and blue eyes gave him a rather cheer look, as Bradley would surely be described as tall, dark and handsome.

'Bradley! Can't believe you! Leaving us with _that_ out there!' The boy said as he let himself in and sat across Bradley. 'Ditchin' us for non-crazy girls! Yeh could've 'least let me tag along.'

'What, when I knew you sorta enjoyed that girl's attention?' Bradley shrugged.

'What? Not one at least interest you?'

Bradley shrugged once more and averted his attention to Tristen and Angelica.

'Anyway, you girls have any clue what house your gonna end in?' Both girls shook thei heads. Bradley's friend glared at him at his attempt to avoid him. 'I'm sorry. Regulus, This is Tristen and Angelica. This is Regulus.'

'Has he been buggin' you girls?'

'No.' The girls said politely.

'Well, I ought to take 'im off your hands…'

'But why?' Bradley retorted childishly.

'Are you blind? Blimey, they gotta change and we all ought to pack up. I hear we'd be arriving soon before I cam in.' Regulus opened the door and checked the corridor. 'We gotta face those girls sooner or later. Come on Bradley. See you girls later.'

'Yeah. Well, we'll see you at the sorting. I'm hoping to get into Gryffindor. Hope you will get in there too!' The door was shut.

* * *

Yes! Phew! Okay well this was my first publish on and I hope it's okay. I'd be really glad if i got feedback on what I should do. I know this isnt much and I sorta had the characters that were introduced were all in the same starting year and I'm not as great as J.K. Rowling but hey! i tried ). I did this out of pure enjoyment. Thanks for reading. Truly Appreciated. 


	2. Dangerous Parchment

**Dangerous Parchment**

Many uncomfortable first years walked into the great hall. Eyes followed them as they followed McGonagall through the Great Hall. They finally came to a halt and soon the black, tattered sorting hat sung its song. McGonagall held out a long scroll of names in front of her as she stood beside the hat that was sitting rather comfortably on its stool.

'Abili, Korey' A small, dark haired girl emerged from the crowd and was soon joining a table of raging Hufflepuffs. A few more first years sat on the stool with the hat drooping over their heads. Anita Arson was the first Gryffindor.

'Borne, Bradley' The boy Tristen and Angelica had met earlier rose excitedly.  
'Gryffindor!' The hat bellowed and brought a smile to Bradley's face as he quickly walked over to take a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Finally, Tristen was called up. She took an almighty gulp as her feet magically moved up front. She felt as ridiculous as the other students had as the hat fell over her eyes.

'I hope Gryffindor. Please say Gryffindor. Please say Gryffindor…' Tristen wasn't quite sure if she was having a lucky day but next thing she knew she was walking and sitting beside Bradley.

'Greene, Elisa' A tiny girl that would probably be thought little of was sorted into Ravenclaw.

'Harrison, Regulus' Tristen now saw Bradley's friend walk up. Both she and Bradley were watching intently as they waited. It was no surprise to them when Regulus got into their house, well more so Bradley then Tristen. Once again, there were a few more names being called out amongst the crowd that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

'Ians, Diane' A thin girl walked, or glided, up in a stuck up manner. Within a matter of seconds the Hat called out 'Slytherin', and as though she had done her family proud she took her place at the slimy table. This was the same girl that Tristen had seen earlier.

A few more Gryffindors came, like Michael Macfarlen and Amelia Mock. Soon, it was Tristen's new friend's turn. Tristen could've sworn she was having a lucky day when Angelica Palen ran to sit beside her with a giant smile spread across her face.

'Preston, Beverly' was a new Slytherin and was the other girl that stood amidst Tristen and Angelica on the train.

After Angelica came and sat beside her she didn't bother paying attention to the rest of the students that were sorted. But when McGonagall went up to give her speech, Tristen paid at least some attention. Her stomach growled and she was desperate to eat. Wondering when the food was going to come out, students let out a sudden gasp in amazement as there was mouth-drooling food set out in front of them ready to pick.

'Surprising, they kept Hogwarts re-open after all that's happened' said Lizeth Corone.

'Yeah! Me mum's been worried when she heard me and my sisters would still be coming...course she wants a good education for us an' all' Amelia Mock added in.

'I'd expect. But still, Dumbledore bein' gone…it makes me feel chilly inside.' It was quiet for a moment after Tristen said this, but nobody showed the bone-chilling effect it gave them and instead nodded in agreement.

'Honestly,' Tristen continued. 'I'm actually quite glad that we came. Finally away from my ruddy sister; whole family annoys me in this case…'

'I know what you mean' Amelia turned and glared down the table at two older girls that seemed to chatting away with their friends. 'I'm in a family of four girls. Me, being the third oldest.'

'Oi! Someone pass over the platter of cauldron cakes' A brown haired boy by the name of Michael Macfarlen called over.

'Hey!' started Regulus, 'They're going up to the tower now…we oughtta go you know.'

Everyone got up and away from the food and followed some Gryffindor prefects by the names Katrina and Stanley. Amelia told Tristen that _that_ was her sister, and although Bradley didn't tell her she heard that Stanley there was his older brother. They walked up the staircase and saw to their amazement that stairs had moved and shifted places and not only that, but the many pictures of witches and warlocks had stared and moved in their paintings. Of course this didn't amuse all of the students, just some.

'blubber' Katrina had told a large painting of a large lady, the Fat lady. She nodded and immediately swung her frame away from the wall to reveal a hole. This was, apparently, the little password to get into the Gryffindor common room which also leads to their dormitories.

'_This_ is exciting!' Tristen said merely to herself as she flung herself onto the bed closest to the window with the best view. Even if she did say that to herself, her mates heard her word for word.

'Sure. If you think unpacking your belongings is action.' Amelia said, but Tristen didn't bother to answer, she knew what she meant. She unpacked her stuff quickly but neatly, and organized and hurried back to the common room.

'Do you think it's dangerous?'

'It's a bloody piece of parchment! It's as dangerous as giving me a paper cut.'

There was a small gasp.

'Oh! Get a hold of yourself'

Tristen found Bradley, Regulus and a couple of other first-year boys surrounding Bradley who seemed to be holding a large piece of parchment.

'What are you all doing? Looking at parchment…' Tristen looked interested in what seemed to be happening.

'We found it underneath my bed in our dormitory.' Bradley responded 'Regulus, here, thinks it's mighty dangerous.' Tristen examined Regulus as though he was sick. Regulus looked a little flushed and uncomfortable as everyone else laughed.

'What?'

'Dangerous parchment lying around, eh?'

'W-what I mean is…well, me mum told me that a few years ago, before You-Know-Who came back, that one of the awfully weird things at Hogwarts was that some girl was possessed by a diary an' all…and there was blood…an'…' Regulus said earnestly.

'Oh yeah I remember that…' Tristen said thoughtfully as she took the parchment from Bradley.

'You see?' Regulus looked at his friends with an I-Told-You-So look.

'…but that was a diary' Tristen continued 'Not an extra piece of parchment.'

Regulus' friends looked back at him with the same look.

'But for all we know it could be jinxed!' Regulus tried to defend himself.

Tristen shoved the parchment into a pocket in her robes. 'I'll show it to McGonagall tomorrow morning before I eat breakfast, so I guess I'll keep it.' And before, the boys could refuse her, she ran into the girls' dormitory.


	3. Aparecio

**Aparecio**

'Ha! If those boys were smart…they'd have used magic on this thing' Tristen thought to herself as she went to sit on her bed 'For sure this isn't normal parchment. Honestly! Who would leave old spare bit of parchment lying around under a boy's bed for this long? I say something is up…'

'Tristen?' Angelica noticed her friend examining something in her hand. 'What's that you've got there.'

'Just some spare bit of parchment I found the boys looking at.' Tristen replied. Some of the other girls had finished packing and rushed out of the dormitory. Anita and Amelia were the only other two who were in the room with Angelica and Tristen. Amelia, seemed to want to hurry out too, but looked concerned when she heard Angelica's comment and went over to the two.

'What you doing with a spare bit o' parchment?' Amelia asked. 'You say the boys were looking at it, huh?'

'Yeah' replied Tristen. She lowered her voice a little. 'Don't think its your regular old parchment though'

'What do you mean?' Angelica asked.

'Yeah! What do you mean?' Anita had come over too.

'I dunno, just a feeling' they continued to stare at her. 'My dad taught me to always trust my feeling'

'Woman's intuition?' Amelia suggested.

'I dunno' Tristen shrugged 'Anyway…' Tristen took out her wand 'I'm gonna try out a spell. I bet that there's invisible ink on this thing…'

'Where'd you learn a spell to reveal invisible ink?' Anita questioned.

'Saw me mum do it when I was little. Sneaky is a word for her.'

Tristen took her wand and pointed it to the parchment. She waved it a bit and firmly said 'Aparecio!'

Nothing appeared…at first, but then writing in black ink showed.

_Mr. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would kindly appreciate it to get your butt out of their business._

'What the hell!' Amelia blurted out first before the others could gasp. 'Kay, that is really weird.'

Tristen studied it closely. It was very plain and very clear.

'Aparecio!' She waved her wand again at it hoping that if not appearing the first time, then maybe something will become of it the second time. The words had disappeared and then the black ink came up again. This time with a new set of words.

_Mr. Prongs says you are as nosy as the nose on Snape's slimy face._

All the girls gasped and looked at it wide eyed. Tristen felt a little annoyed but couldn't help but silently laugh in her head.

'Maybe its those boys!' piped up Anita 'You say they had it right? Well maybe this is all a trick.'

'Rotten trick.' Angelica said annoyed.

'Do you hear laughing from the common room?' Tristen asked. Everyone stayed quiet and listened.

'No.' Amelia answered.

'I don't think they did this on purpose then.' Tristen believed as she stared down at the parchment she held.

'Well, what about that?' Anita continued on. 'What do you suppose that's all about then?'

'Amusing. That's what it is.' Tristen chuckled. 'I'm gonna try it again.'

She lifted up her wand. 'Aparecio!' And as though they all expected it this time, another set of words from one of these made up characters re-appeared like hives on the parchment.

_Mr. Padfoot has to agree with Mr. Prongs and thinks you should run away before Mr. Moony attacks you with his furry little problem._

'Furry little problem?' Angelica repeated bewildered.

'You think I know?' Amelia used sarcasm in her voice.

'I'm leaving downstairs' Anita announced. 'You all coming?'

'Yeah' Amelia agreed as she was ready to follow her.

'Wait!' Tristen got the attention of her new found friends before they left. 'Don't say anything to anyone else about this. I don't need a big crowd comin' round.'

'Kay.' Amelia nodded. 'Then tell us anything bout that thing when you find out.'

'Right.'

Angelica was ready to follow them too, but decided to wait for Tristen. Tristen hastily put the parchment back in her pocket and went out after Anita and Amelia with Angelica trailing behind her.

Tristen was still a bit hungry and decided to head to the Great Hall again to see if some food still remained, Angelica following her all the way. Now, that they were away from those lingering boys in the common room and walking in the nearly deserted corridors, Tristen thought it'd be pretty safe to slow down and bring out the parchment again.

'This is so frustrating!' Tristen said to Angelica as she searched everywhere on the yellowish material for some sign of instruction.

'I still don't get what _furry little problem_ is' Angelica said thoughtfully, 'must be something to do with a pet rabbit. How cute!'

Tristen could barely think of a pet rabbit with a problem cute, but she had more important things on her mind.

Maybe Tristen was wrong about her day being lucky, because when she turned a corner, with her head still ducked down close to the map, she took a bump into someone bigger and older then her and felt herself fall to the ground just as she heard Angelica say 'Tristen! Watch out!'

Tristen looked up immediately to find herself looking at a really pretty girl with dashing red hair. She cursed herself in her head for being stupid and how it just had to be a sixth year.

'Watch yourself!' The girl said a little harshly. She bent down to pick up the spare parchment that flew out of Tristen's hand ready to give it to her but instead found some interest in it and looked at it herself. Tristen finally got to her feet waiting for the girl to give it back to her. The girl looked back at Tristen still clutching the old parchment.

'Is this yours?' The girl asked. Tristen nodded. Angelica stayed quiet and still pretending not to exist at the moment.

'Where'd you get it?'

Tristen found no point in lying. The girl looked as though she was going to give it back to her, and what was some spare parchment of use to her anyway?

'The boys' dormitory.'

'You went snooping in the boys' dormitory did you?' She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Tristen was shocked over this accusation.

'No!' She rebelled. 'The boys brought it out into the common room. It's bewitched.'

The girl briefly hummed. Then it struck Tristen.

'Do you know what it is?' The girl looked at her.

'What's your name?' The girl asked, practically avoiding Tristen's question.

'Tristen Ginger.'

'Well, mine's Ginny Weasley.' Ginny smiled at her.

'Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley…' Tristen thought 'Could've sworn I heard that name before.'

'Listen,' Ginny said seriously in a low voice 'I'll let you have it back. But just to let you know, I know the previous owner.'

Tristen's eyes glowed with excitement.

'Really? Do you know how to work it? We tried before… but it said some rubbish.'

Ginny handed the parchment back to her.

'When you go back to your dormitory, point your wand to it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'.' Ginny instructed and Tristen nodded as though that's all she could ever do. 'It's a map. But don't parade around with it and show it off to everyone. And when you're done use your wand again and say 'mischief managed'. Alright?'

'Yes, thank you!' Tristen thanked generously and was ready to walk away.

'Hold on.' Ginny continued. 'If you need anything else be sure to find me.'

'Okay. Thanks again.'

'See you Tristen'

Tristen was about to decide to go up back to the Gryffindor common room but her stomach changed her mind.

* * *

Okay! Thanks for the reviews and I've managed to bring up 3 Chapters already with all the inspiration. I find most of the chapters rather sloppy because I'm sorta busy in trying to get a start on the homework my teachers gave me for the holidays. Rotten... Yes well anyway I hope this is okay and I can't wait to get on to the more exciting issues. Anyways please enjoy and feedback, once again, is greatly appreciated.


	4. The Marauder's Map

**The Marauder's Map**

Tristen and Angelica had full tummies. They managed to make their way back to the Gryffindor tower leading Amelia and Anita back to their dormitory. Lucky day I tell you, very lucky, for no one but those four were in the dorm.

'You figured it out already?' Anita asked surprised.

'Bumped into the right person.' Tristen said grinning as she pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. They gathered around it once more.

'Who was it?' Amelia asked interested. 'Was it a guy?'

'Its jinxed right?' Anita said cautiously but couldn't help but sound a little delighted. 'I knew it!'

'No.' Amelia corrected her. Anita's face fell. 'It didn't do anything to us and why would Tristen bring it back to us if she didn't figure out what it was already?'

Tristen had her wand out pointing at the parchment.

'Look! I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

Black ink appeared on the material again, but this time it wasn't a few set of words, instead lines that scattered across the parchment. The girls' eyes glowed in amazement as they made soft 'woah's.

'What is this?' Anita blurted out as she continued to examine it.

'She said it's a map.' Angelica remembered.

It was like invisible hands at work to make this complex map.

'What's it a map of?' Amelia asked.

'It looks like a map of…Hogwarts!' Anita's eyes widened as she said this with a gasp.

The girl's awed in amazement.

'The Marauder's map' Angelica read the lettering at the top of the page.

'Who do you reckon they might be?' Tristen asked staring blankly at the map.

'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.' Anita answered.

'And you remembered that?' Tristen gave a look of surprise.

'Its on there, Triste' Amelia pointed sarcastically. Tristen laughed at herself while the others shook their heads.

'So who are they?' Angelica asked.

'Again, like I know!' Amelia bobbed her head sarcastically, she was kidding around.

Amelia wasn't thin like Tristen and Angelica but she was very pretty. Amelia was fairly popular with her outgoing personality. She made others laugh and although she befriended many and although she was part of one group, she always went around to others…or in other words she ditched you from time to time. But it was in her nature and she never let you down when you needed a real friend. She was very lazy but like others in her good heart she was hard-working.

'She didn't tell you anything else?' Anita questioned and Tristen shook her head.

'I'll ask her tomorrow. Come on, lets get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow and people are starting to head up.' Tristen quieted her voice. 'Don't say anything, got it?' They all nodded in agreement and when to bed.

* * *

Kay I know this is a really short chapter. But I didn't want to beginning a different subject that isn't related to the chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please...feedback would be really helpful...cuz I'm not sure what I need in here. Don't worry! I'm still going on to get to my point and introduce everything...still feedback would be nice. And just to let you know that really all of my characters, except the originals from HP, are people I know but I kept their first initials of their first and last names. ) Thanks again.


	5. A Magical Muggle

**A Magical Muggle**

'Settle down class! Settle down!' Professor McGonagall demanded of the first-years, and in no time at all they quieted down.

'Now, I'd like you to follow this seating order.' With a flick of her wand rectangles holding names in them appeared on the black board. Apparently, McGonagall had put down names at random, hoping there wouldn't be much commotion.

Tristen found herself seated between a tall girl with brown hair named Christie Pairie, and a boy with green eyes.

'Now, If you'd take out your quills and parchment and turn to page 52 in _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.' Professor McGonagall instructed.

Tristen looked in her bag and took out her textbook, quill and ink bottle.

'Uh oh…' Tristen thought in her head. 'I knew I was forgetting something. 'She turned to the boy beside her who was taking out parchment.

'Hey!' Tristen whispered to him. He looked at her suspiciously. 'Sorry, what's your name?'

'Colin. It's Colin Pinceton.'

'Sorry Colin, but can I borrow some parchment, forgot mine in my dorm.'

'Uh sure…' And with that he handed her parchment.

'Thanks' She whispered as she took it.

'Although, you aren't really borrowing it if you aren't going to give it back.' He smiled at her. It took Tristen a second to understand what he meant by not giving it back, but once she understood, it really made her laugh. She stared into his green eyes as they talked about this stupid parchment ordeal, flashing him her brilliant smiles. She found him really cute. He still didn't match Bradley's good looks but he surpassed Regulus' cuteness.

'Miss Ginger and Mr. Pinceton, save the talking for after classes!' Professor McGonagall interrupted and the rest of the class giggled and stared at Tristen and Colin.

'Shut up!' Colin whispered harshly to the other guys in Gryffindor smirking and winking at him. Tristen got the same reaction from her own friends and smiled.

After lunch Tristen went along with her friends, Angelica and Amelia, to Defense against the Dark Arts class. A crowd of first years were in front of a wooden door. Thick and heavy but slowly wearing down.

'I heard it's a ghost!' Tristen heard some students saying.

'Why would it be a ghost? How do you reckon they teach us if they can barely hold a wand?'

'Professor Binns is a ghost.'

'For history. This is Defense against the Dark Arts. He could easily run out on us after setting who-knows-what on us!'

'Well, Amber told me it was a muggle!'

'That's worst than a ghost!'

'Now that's just lies!'

Tristen laughed at the idea, which got awkward stares from Amelia and Angelica who weren't listening.

'Now hold on a minute.' A voice joined in. 'I think you have something there.'

The students that heard the unrecognizable voice turned their heads. The old oak door that was closed, settled open and in the door way stood a warlock. He wore green and purple robes. His cheery beard of black was graying. The man smiled down at the first-years very calmly and there was a sort of twinkle in his eyes. He leaned up against the door frame on one hand and the other on his waist.

'I've been called many things before, but I believe this was the first I've been called a muggle.' The first years laughed as they went to their seats.

'So you're not a muggle?' Some stupid girl asked. The teacher closed the door and chuckled.

'If I were a muggle…would I be able to do this?' The man pulled out his wand and gave it a good, careful flick directed to the black board.

The small piece of white chalk that lay on the ledge lonely came to life attacking the black pasty surface. As it wriggled around scratching the blackboard, you could see an image of the teacher before them forming. 'Mr. Logan, the magical muggle.' Was written beside the drawing. The children giggled at the little scene.

'Hello students. I'm your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Logan.'

The first-years were about to greet him with the usual, 'Good afternoon, professor' in monotone voices, when they were cut off distractedly. The chalk had continued and hastily added more details to the drawing. Some horns a top his head, a pointier, sinister mustache and some big menacing eyes.

'Hey!' Professor Logan yelled out darting for the magicked chalk that was now adding 'evil' within 'The magical muggle' with an arrow.

More laughter came as the students' teacher wrestled with the chalk he bewitched.

Tristen felt excited and bored at the same time. No, she was excited and _tired_. A special case of insomnia for the little witch here. And with that map and cute Colin boy on her mind, she wasn't planning on it to get any better.

Her elbow flattened on the desk as she rested her head on her left palm. Her right hand was tapping away; her fingers being brought up and down on the solid surface of the desk.

'Curse of the Bogies!' Amelia said aloud. 'This is Bogies!' There was an unsettle silence in the Gryffindor common room. The students lounged around working silently in their cliques. It had been the first day and already, they had homework. Yes, the teachers were that cruel. Most of the first year Gryffindor girls studied together.

'It's bogies with a curse.' Tristen added to Amelia's out burst. They were working on the last piece of homework: Defense against the Dark Arts. They had to make notes on some of the common curses around. In the third line of curses, was the curse of the bogies which Professor Logan had briefly talked about.

'All those in favour of this homework being bogies, raise your right hand and say 'I'' Tristen held her own hand up oath-fully. Every hand raised in the air and chorused 'I's in unison. Now just the group of friends Tristen had directed this to, but the whole common room itself had seemed to have heard her and agreed without a second thought.

'Hey Tristen'

The girl wheeled around to face Bradley and Regulus. 'Anything on that parchment?'

'Yeah, me and Regulus 'ere, have a little bet to settle.' Bradley jabbed his thumb at his friend. Regulus rolled his eyes.

'Not this again.' Tristen thought hopelessly. The two boys stared at her seriously, digging deep in the depths of her brown eyes, searching for the answers they wanted to hear.

'I lost it.' Tristen lied.

'YOU LOST IT!' Bradley and Regulus' eyes bulged out in shock and disbelief.

'Yes, I lost it. That's what I said…twice now.' The boys stayed silent, unsure of what to think.

'When did you lose it?' Regulus asked.

'He just had to ask that question! Had just had to.' Tristen thought bitterly. It took her a second to come out with a well complex lie… 'This morning.'

'This morning?' Regulus repeated.

'Yes, this morning. That's what I just said…twice now.' She was getting tired of going through this routine, and found it to become a habit if they asked another question. Which of course, them being boys, they just HAD to do.

'Where?'

'Oh yes, 'where'. The infamous 'where'. Why didn't I think of it before? I should have just answered the rest of those five W's and how.' She thought. This girl was losing her temper.

'Look.' She bit out. 'I woke up this morning and couldn't find it. It must've flew out the window or something because I checked the dorm. Why? I don't know why. And I'm sure it was fine…because it didn't do anything funny.' She breathed out in one shot. 'And why do you guys have to get so worked up over this ruddy bit of parchment? It's a bloody spare bit of parchment for goodness sake!' 'Get a life!' She wanted to add. And no, after all that explanation, those two still didn't leave.

'Well, Regulus here wouldn't give up on that thought about it being bewitched.' Bradley glared at Regulus.

'Oh give me a break! Don't come crawling to me if that thing bites your heads off.' Regulus shooed off Bradley's glare attacks.

'It wasn't bewitched!' Both Bradley and Tristen bit out irritably at Regulus. Regulus just wouldn't back down.

'Look,' Tristen started again taking a breather. 'I tried a couple of spells on it, and nothing happened alright? So just drop it.'

'Let's see then.' Regulus encouraged, wanting some proof before he let it off.

'I LOST IT! For goodness sake…' Tristen turned her head to the wall and ran her hand through her chestnut brown hair.

'Oh right.' Regulus laughed.

'Now, look what you did Regulus.' Bradley blamed his friend for more then he really deserved. 'Ye gon' and got Tristen mad.'

'It wasn't my fault!'

'Sure it was-'

'WOULD YOU TWO STOP? YOU'RE MAKING A BLOODY SCENE!' Tristen yelled at them, causing more then half of the room that was looking at them before the avert their attention on the three. Dumb, Dumber and Smartest! Hey, it was better then the homework they got.

* * *

Okay, I haven't updated in awhile, and I really don't think you all care. I know my story isn't doing to well...and I can understand why. Trust me...I'm along with you people that don't like the idea of different characters in the story. Then I guess you all stare and point at me yelling "HYPOCRITE!". Hehee well I've been doing excellent with my other stories, on my well loved obsession...CardCaptor Sakura. Anyhow, hope this was pretty good. Feedback would be most appreciated. **Thank you for those who actually have an interest in this thing!**


End file.
